Zircon
by 7Digits
Summary: (Probably Discontinued) A normal day for Steven Universe turns out to be strange when he meets a strange blue cat who talks. When he finds out a shocking secret and spills the beans, what will happen when the cat finds out?


**Yes, I watch Steven Universe. Just read to see what happens :).**

* * *

><p>Steven walks down the sandy patio into the Big Donut. The smell of fresh doughnuts fills his nostrils as he pushes open the translucent door. He slowly walks in and lets the door slam behind him. Lars helps serve Peedee to a vanilla glazed doughnut.<p>

"Thanks, Lars." Peedee says.

"Eh." Lars grumbles.

As Peedee turns around, he notices Steven walking in to the Big Donut. "Hey, Steven!" he calls.

Steven looks as his name is called. "Peedee!" Steven smiles. He runs up to Peedee, scratching the back of his neck. "Long time no see!"

"Same here!" Peedee laughs, pushing back his hair. He looks at the floor, and Steven does the same. "Well, I've got to go. My Dad needs these doughnuts." Peedee walks past Steven and uses his shoulder to open the door, making a grunt sound as he disappears behind the side of the shop.

Steven turns to the counter and walks up, looking down at the doughnut selection. "Can I have three chocolate glazed doughnuts and a croissant for Amethyst?" Steven asks, looking up at Lars.

"Sure, Steven." Lars mumbles, rubbing his eyes. He bends down and grabs a bag, filling it with what Steven ordered.

"Why are you so grouchy?" Steven asks, frowning.

Sadie comes through the door to the Employe Room, carrying a pile of napkins. "He stayed up all night watching a five-hour movie." Sadie laughs, filling the napkin holder with the napkins.

"It must have been one good movie!" Steven adds.

Lars hands the bag to Steven. "Here."

"Thank you!" Steven says cheerfully. He turns and runs out the door, hoping to get home before the Gems leave to go out on a mission.

As Steven opens the door, he starts running again. He trips over the side of the patio, causing him to fall and the food flying on the ground. He sits up, groaning and wipes the sand off his shirt. He sees that Amethyst's croissant is okay, with no sand on it, but notices the doughnuts, smeared and _covered_ with sand. "Aww _man_!" Steven moans. "Now I have to go back and get more!" Suddenly, Steven hears a meow. He looks around and sees a blue cat walking up to the doughnuts. It has darker blue stripes, only three, on its back and three on its tail, too. A long dark blue strip of hair, as if it were human hair, covers its left eye.

"Wow." Steven breathes. "I've never seen a cat like _this_ before! It must be a girl, with that hair." The cat circles around the food, then notices the croissant. She sniffs it, then grabs it in her mouth.

"_Hey_!" Steven yells, startling her. "Gimme that! I need that to give to Amethyst!" The cat starts to run off, making Steven's eyes go wide. He grumbles, then gets off the sand and races after the strange cat, leaving the sand-covered doughnuts on the ground.

The cat bends around the Big Donut. Steven groans as he tries to keep up with the mysterious cat. It runs behind some buildings and turns into an alley way where Steven can't see her anymore. He pauses to catch a breath. He is only a few feet behind the alley, so he just walks when he finally catches his breath. As he turns down the alley, the light fades and darkness covers the area. Steven squints to see the cat taking the croissant behind a green dumpster. Steven, being light on his feet, tip-toes slowly around the side of the dumpster to see the cat feeding four kittens: one brown with a white tail, one looking exactly like the strange cat, another caramel color with dark brown spots, and the last one blue with light brown swirls. The cat rips pieces off the croissant and feeds them to her kittens.

"_Awww!_" Steven coos, resting his chin on his hand. The cat darts her head to Steven, her eyes going wide. Steven flinches back as the cat stands up, growling. It pounces on top of Steven, knocking him to the ground with a thud.

"Ahh!" Steven yells. The cat turns toward her kittens. A flash of light appears behind the dumpster, then fades after a moment. She backs off of Steven slowly, sitting down to clean her paw. Steven sits up quickly and crawls over to the kittens, where they have disappeared.

"_What?_" Steven screams. He turns toward the cat, who looks up at him. "Your kittens... where'd they go? That light... a-and then _you!_... a-a-and..." Steven finds himself at a loss of words.

The cat relaxes and puts her paw back on the ground. "Don't worry about it. They're fine." Her eyes go wide, and she puts a paw over her mouth.

Steven stands up, but stumbles back into the dumpster, causing a loud rumble. The cat walks forward a few steps. Steven blinks. "You just talked!" he gasps, pointing at her.

She narrows her eyes at him. "No I didn't!" she hisses, then realizes she did it again, and puts her paw over her mouth again.

"You just did it again!" he points out.

She starts walking fast in a circle, her fur arched and her tail puffed. "Oh no, oh no, oh no... what am I going to do now? Where am I going to stay without him telling everyone I talk?!"

Steven tilts his head, feeling sorry for the cat. "I know I shouldn't get involved with this, but why don't you stay at my house?"

The cat looks at Steven, eyes filled with tears. "Thank you." She pads up to him, looking sympathetic. "I'm Zircon, by the way."

Steven smiles. "I'm Steven. That's one weird name you have. But in a cool way."

Zircon starts purring. "Where do you live?"

"Oh, follow me! You're going to love it!" Steven says, then get up off the ground. Zircon grabs the croissant she fed to her kittens and follows Steven out of the alley way. "The Gems are going to love you!"

Zircon stops. She drops the croissant. "_Gems?_"

Steven turns around. "Oh, yeah. We're the Crystal Gems that help protect humanity." Steven lifts his shirt up, revealing his belly-button gem. "There's Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, and me." He puts his shirt back down.

Zircon arches her fur. "Steven, you do realize you can't tell _anyone_ I can talk, right?"

Steven's eyes widen. "_Whaaaat?_ But you're so _cool_! Everyone should know about this!"

Zircon walks forward, wrapping her tail around the croissant. "Steven, you have to promise me. Promise me you won't tell anyone. _Anyone at all_."

Steven sighs. "I promise." he mumbles.

"Thank you so much Steven!" Zircon breathes. "Now lead the way."

Steven turns around and leads the way back to his house, followed closely by Zircon. _I'll have to be careful,_ she thinks to herself, looking up at Steven. _If he finds out who I really am, all of my kind will be destroyed._

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? No? Tell me in the comment section!<strong>

-7D


End file.
